


Puppet master

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: PJ and Error's daycare [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amazement, Bad Puns, Blushing, Curiosity, Cute, Daycare, Dolls, Embarrassment, Fluff, Flustered, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Puns & Word Play, Sewing, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, error has a way with kids, puns, smugness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The kids find out that Error can sew dolls.





	Puppet master

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between me (xXUndertale_loverXx) and SkylerSkyhigh done in roleplay style.  
> PJ - X  
> Error - Skyler  
> Kids - both

Red walked up to Error curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked, crawling up onto the couch to see what the adult was doing better.

 

Error looked at the little skeleton, pausing his hands and showed him the unfinished doll of Gradient. He was making doll because... well, he was bored. PJ was busy with the kids, the others were busy too and Error himself couldn't really take care of kids so he sat back. Dolls were the one thing he could make and a good way to pass them time. If only the kids knew sign language. He didn't know how to explain it to Red.

 

"Ooh~ It looks so cool." Red gushed as he saw the doll. He sat down next to Error and patiently waited for him to continue. He was curious how a doll was made.

 

Error blinked at Red confused before he shrugged. The kid probably wanted to watch him finish. He started again hoping to finish it. All the while he could feel Red's eyes trained on his every move.

 

Red leaned closer a bit, trying to see better. Error's hands were moving so fast! It was amazing.

"Wow.. You're really good at this." Red gasped.

 

Error smiled at Red as a thanks and continued. Soon the doll was finished and he held it in his hands.

"Wow~" Dream said as he bounded towards Error with a few other kids in tow. "You made that?"

Error nodded and Dream's eyes sparkled.

"Can you make one of Mr. PJ?!" he asked excitedly. Error nodded and placed the doll to his side. He grabbed more material from the bag he had brought with him- via portal but nobody needed to know that- and began making another doll.

 

"Whoa." Red breathed out, sounding astonished. The doll looked awesome. He watched whatever Error did intently, noticing that he used various different kinds of stitches for different things.

 

After a few minutes he now held a doll of PJ in his hands. His audience gasped and looked at him in awe.

"Do me!" Horror said raising his hand excitedly.

Error nodded and started to make another one. At least he didn't have to go purely by memory. He had his reference right in front of him.

 

Red watched excitedly. It would be really cool if Error would teach them how to do stuff like that.

PJ leaned against the back of the couch, watching Error as he sewed. He had to admit that his datemate was very skillful with a needle.

 

After a few more details, Error smiled proudly as he showed the kids the finished doll.

"So cool~" Dream said.

"Hey! Can we play with them?!" Blueberry asked with stars in his eyes.

Error shrugged and handed them the dolls he had made. Those dolls were durable. If not, he could always make more.

 

Red gasped excitedly and slid off the couch, looking at the dolls, his eye lights mesmerised.

PJ hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to Error, placing a kiss on his cheek bone.

 

Error smiled as the kids played with his dolls before he blushed and looked at PJ, signing in confusion. "What's that for?"

 

"Surprise kisses." PJ explained, smiling.

"You're great at sewing. If you don't want to be stuck sewing everything in here I'd recommend hiding it though." He explained with a slight chuckle. There were a lot of things that needed sewing at the daycare. From the curtains to the occasional pillow and of course: clothes. He didn't know how but somehow the kids always ruined the knee section of their pants.

 

Error grinned and raised a brow at his mate. "Please. I can sew anything ten times faster than normal people. I won't be stuck here."

Error paused as he looked at the kids. He blinked before grabbing the bag and shoving it at PJ's chest and signed. "On second thought, hide it. Even I can't make ten dolls a day for each kid."

 

PJ raised a brow ridge. He was sure Error would change his mind soon enou-

He laughed as Error quickly shoved the bag into his hands. He nodded, still chuckling as he stood up to put the bag away.

"Precisely my point." He responded.

 

Error blushed and signed. "Smug."

 

"I am and I'm  proud of it." PJ responded, walking backwards to still be able to read any signs Error would use.

 

Error huffed and let out a silent sigh.

"I would ask you to stop, if you don't look so sexy with that face." he slowly began smiling halfway through his signs.

 

"Ooh~ That a confession?" PJ asked, his grin widening. He turned around and opened a closet, stuffing the bag inside. He'd have to remember that he put it there. He walked back to Error, smirking.

"Or an invitation?" He signed.

 

Error blushed at the sign and signed back aggressively, mostly flustered.

"What will it take to make you blush?!!" he signed with an annoyed scowl.

 

"I think you on the bed, pinned under me should do it." PJ signed, teasing Error some more.

 

Error paused, looking at PJ with flustered annoyance before he sighed. "I'll find another way. Mark my words!"

 

"Sure." PJ replied out loud, signing the word at the same time. He picked up an empty piece of paper and a crayon and wrote it down.

"There. I marked your words." PJ explained with a chuckle, waving the note with a grin

 

Error huffed when PJ kept playing and looked away with a pout. Smug. Asshole

 

PJ snickered when his mate pouted. He sat down next to Error, trying to catch his eye lights with his own.

"I apologise if I hurt your feelings, Error. You're just so fun to tease." He explained.

 

Error huffed silently before he gave PJ a small smile. "I forgive you. But I'm stop going to find a way to make you blush." he signed.

 

"Thank you." PJ replied, hugging Error gently. He pecked a soft kiss to his cheek bone.

 

Error smiled and nuzzled his mate, the laughter of children behind him

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
